The present invention relates to devices for securing shoe laces. In particular, the invention discloses a family of fastening devices which may be utilized to secure either or both of the loops and tails of a shoe lace bow knot proximate to the shoe.
Many devices have been proposed for securing shoe laces in the prior art. The extensive nature of the prior art suggests that problems with laced shoes coming untied and the tails of laces hanging loosely have existed for many decades. While flat profile cotton laces are often still used in children""s footwear, materials such as polyester, nylon and other synthetics are now more frequently used in laces. These fibers have inherently less friction than cotton fibers, permitting knots to loosen more easily. In addition, the round woven profile style of laces is in widespread use and this style is more difficult to keep tied than flat profile laces. The tendency of round laces to come untied in all shoes, and especially in athletic shoes, appears established. Makers of athletic shoes also frequently provide those shoes with extra length laces which leads to loops and tails of substantial length after the shoes are knotted. Management of these long loops and tails presents a distraction for the athlete. Untied laces also present hazards not only for athletes, but also wearers of laced footwear of any age, and pose special hazards for infants and the infirm. Many athletes in some sports, such as soccer, have resorted to wrapping their shoes and laces with tape to hold the laces in place.
The prior art is replete with impractical, bulky, complicated and expensive aftermarket devices. These various apparatus have typically involved cumbersome implementation, as perhaps by weaving laces through or around the device or by utilizing some nature of resilient clip. The inherent defect with virtually all prior art devices is that those devices are more trouble to install and additionally more trouble for the wearer to utilize upon each wearing of the shoe, than it would be simply to stop and retie the shoe.
In view of the disadvantages inherent in prior art devices for securing shoe laces, the present invention provides a new construction using a tension strap and tab for securing shoe lace loops and tails proximate to the shoe.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a shoe lace fastener which can be integrally formed in a shoe tongue when the shoe is being constructed without significant additional expense or labor.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a shoe lace fastener that may be used when needed, or left unused at the wearer""s option without detraction from the aesthetic appearance of the shoe.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a shoe lace fastener that can be easily secured as an aftermarket add-on by consumers particularly concerned with shoe lace retention.
To obtain these goals the present invention provides a tab on a tension band extending across a portion of a shoe tongue. The tension band is preferably secured by a foundation plate in the tongue having two guide slots through which a central portion of the band extends and forms a central tab engaging section. Ends of the tension band are secured to either or both of the tongue and the foundation plate. A tab is mounted on the central tab engaging section of the band. When the tab is pulled, the tension band stretches and defines an opening above the shoe tongue through which either or both of the loops and tails of a knotted shoe lace may be passed. The tab is then released and the tension band securely holds the loops and tails proximate to the shoe.
According to the objects of the invention the shoe lace fastener devices of the present invention may be manufactured in a variety of designs in order to be compatible with many different shoe styles. The foregoing and other objects of the invention are more fully explained in connection with the accompanying drawings and description of several preferred embodiments of the invention.